El Oso y la Doncella
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Como seria la historia de Brienne y Jaime si ambos cambiaran de sexo


**El Oso y la Doncella**

**By: The Creepie Joker**

* * *

******Este fic pertenece al****Reto #26 "Cambio de Sexo" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

**Al igual que Game of Thones le pertenece al grande George R. R. Martin xD**

* * *

-G-Gracias…- susurro rasposamente Brick después de unos segundos de continuo silencio incómodo. Sus ojos azules se enfocaban en frente del camino, un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas; su piel de porcelana y su cabellera rubia hacían que el sonrojo se intensificara más, aunque el caballero gigante estaba seguro que nadie se dio cuenta… menos ella- Por…salvarme. Estoy en deuda contigo, mi lady, mi vida te perte….

-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario!- gruño Jenne, como la leona rabiosa que era. Estaba vestida con pantalones de cuero y un chaleco de piel de topo para topar sus pequeños pechos, se habia cortado el pelo cuando Lady Stark la libero y se ensuciaba la cara. Fácilmente se le confundía por un hombre con rasgos delicados- Si lo pensamos bien todavía te debo mucho… Salvaste mi vida, ahora que vas a entregarme a mi familia

-Solamente la guíe por el camino correcto…

-Me salvaste que el hijo de puta…- Brick se sonrojo más al escuchar como una dama habia utilizado un lenguaje tan vulgar- …de Hoat me violara- los ojos verdes se movieron en el puño inexistente derecho. Brick habia perdido su puño derecho después de convencer a el Líder de Compañía Audaz que no la tomaran, a cambio de eso le corto la mano y luego lo obligo a llevarlo colgada todo el viaje hasta Harrenhal.  
Jenne en cierta forma entendía la depresión que dominaba al Caballero Más Fuerte de Poniente. Brick de Tharth, es uno de los hombres más monstruosos que habia visto en su vida. Su fuerza extraordinaria habia ganado a Gregor Clegane e incluso a Robert Baratheon, estando sobrio. Era como una bestia, de increíble altura y una musculatura capaz de triturar una roca.

Pero también es increíblemente horrible. Hasta Sandor Clegane tenía más sensualidad al lado de él. La única belleza de Brick era sus ojos: grandes, brillantes y un azul igual al zafiro, le daba un aspecto confiado y muy sincero.

Al perder su mano, habia perdido lo único que en lo que era bueno. Había perdido su fuerza. Lo único por la cual la gente lo respetaba. Se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que ser positivo, no dejarse caer por una mano ¡Con mucha practica manejaría la espada con la izquierda y volvería ser tan bueno como antes!

Trato de ser positivo, pero las burlas de la Compañía Audaz provocaron un efecto prometido. Se había dejado vencer.

Durante uno de los baños en Harrenhal, la rubia para animarlo lo invito a que se bañaran juntos. El gigante acepto, solamente porque estaba bajo los efectos enfermizos de la fiebre alta y andaba más susceptible. Aun así, Jenne trato de seducirlo besándolo y tocando su entrepierna. Brick se negó confesando que no podía tocarla al menos que estén casados, no quería ensuciarla.

"_-Una mujer tan hermosa no debe sufrir el castigo de estar con un monstruo como yo- su voz era espesa y sin vida. Si no fuera por el escaso luz en sus ojos, cualquiera lo confundiría con un cadáver- menos con un monstruo manco como yo."_

Ante tremenda revelación, Jenne le conto como de joven, se habia rebelado contra su padre uniéndose a la Guardia Real, para que no la case con Edmure Tully (el verdadero motivo era para no separarse de su hermana melliza, Cercei, quien desde el nacimiento fueron muy unidas). Para ese momento el Rey Aerys hacia lo posible para humillar a Tywin y acepto. Justo en esa época se producía la "Rebelión de Robert" y al final, escucho como el Rey Loco quería incendiar la cuidad con fuego Valyrio, también le ordeno que asesinara a su padre y le traiga la cabeza.

En lugar de eso, ella le clavo una espada en el corazón y se sentó en el Trono de Hierro, hasta que Ned Stark la saco patadas de ahí.

Ned Stark estaba de parte de Twyin, de sacar a Jenne de la Guardia Real y esposarla con el tarado de Tully, pero Robert Baratheon (gracias a los encantos de Cercei), intuyo que ella quedaría mejor con su hermano menor, Renly. El viejo león quedo contento al ver como su hija habia aceptado de inmediato la propuesta del nuevo Rey y, por fin, se comportaría como una verdadera dama, de protocolos bien acertados, siendo así, la burla del país.

La verdad es que a Jenne nunca le intereso, solamente quiso desposarse con Renly quien tomaría un puesto en el Consejo Real y por lo tanto viviría en Desembarco del Rey, junto con su queridísima hermana.

Pero todavía seguía teniendo tanta mala suerte. La noche que Renly fue asesinado, los malditos soltados cobarde de Robb Stark la secuestraron.

-Me salvaste del oso…- comenzó Brick después de un largo silencio- Me pregunto qué te hizo volver…

-¡No podía dejar que te quedes ahí! Además prometiste a Catelyn perra Stark devolverle sus hijas- ni ella podía descifrar bien que la habia movido de vuelta hacia al tenebroso castillo y luego saltar hacia la fosa al ver como Brick estaba luchando contra un oso con un vestido rosa y una espada de madera- Aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho que digamos…

_Flashback_

_-¡Hoat, maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves?_

_La leona soltó un rugido digno de una reina, tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre su cintura y unos ojos esmeralda escupiendo fuego, capaz de carbonizarte de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. En cierta forma, Jenne habia disfrutado con gusto, la sorpresa perturbadora que se llevó Hoat al ver como la maldita Lannister habia vuelto a Harrenhal ¿Para qué? Lo iba a enviar devuelta a casa y la puta sigue queriendo romperle los huevos… _

_-¿Qué haces acá, putita?_

_-¡LE DISTE UNA ESPADA DE MADERA PARA QUE PELEARA CONTRA UN OSO!_

_-Solo tengo un oso- contraataco, como si ella fuera tan estúpida para no notarlo. Se llevo una botella de vino en la boca, derramando gran parte en su garganta. _

_Jenne estaba perdiendo la paciencia. _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se puso de puntas de pie, para no mirarlo desde tan abajo- ¿Oro? ¿Zafiros? ¡Lo que quieras, dímelo y te lo daré! ¡Solamente sácalo de ahí!_

_Hoat desplego su sonrisa más siniestra y viciosa, recorriendo el voluptuoso cuerpo con sus ojos de serpiente. _

_-Ustedes los ricos de mierda creen que todo es oro y zafiro- toma un gran trago de vino que pareció interminable. Señala el medio brazo derecho de Brick- ¡Eso me hace más feliz que todo el oro o zafiro del mundo! ¡Veamos cuánto dura el guerrero más fuerte de Poniente, en su estado natural! ¡Un animal salvaje y monstruoso peleando contra otro animal salvaje y monstruoso!_

_Segundos antes que el Líder de la compañía terminara de hablar, Jenne saco una pequeña navaja de su corpiño y el filo beso con delicadeza el cuello del extorsionarlo. Enseguida tenia incontables puntas de espadas debajo de su mentón, pero no le importo._

_-Ni… se te ocurra… llamarlo así. ¡El es un caballero! ¡Él es capaz de hacer cosas que tú nunca podrás! ¡Siempre te repudiaras en tu asqueroso bajo nivel! _

_Dicho esto, se agarro de la baranda de madera, impulsándose hacia adelante para caer en el enorme foso._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Brick tenía el vestido rosa tan destrozado que, por milagro de los siete Dioses, le colgaba en la cintura. Las garras del oso quedaron marcadas en su torso y cuello repetida veces, la sangre bordo confundía cuando comenzaba una y terminaba otra; las heridas de la cara (ojo morado y labio partido) se habían entrelazado con el barro. El no habia soltado ni un gemido de dolor o un chillido tenebroso, pero por la forma en que temblaba, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba a su límite. _

_-¡Vine a salvarte!_

_-¡No es necesario, yo podía con esto!_

_-¡Se nota…!_

_El oso gruñe otra y se levanta, de sus patas traseras, mostrando sus filosos colmillos. _

_-¡Es muy peligroso para vos, mi lady! Ahora la subiré arriba_

_-¡Sobre mi cadáver! Vos te venís conmigo… ¡CUIDADO!_

_El oso se cayó sobre ellos, aun así, Brick tenía buenos reflejos, pudo reaccionar para empujar a la rubia Lannister hacia el lado contrario._

_Consecuencia: gran parte de sus filosas garras se enterraron en su rostro._

_El grandote no podía abrir el ojo del dolor, la sangre se le acumulaba por un lado y el otro fallaba nítidamente. A pesar del grueso mareo que invadía en su cabeza, se obligo a parase para proteger a la Nacida de Alta Cuna. _

_-¿Estas bien?- "la dama" creyó que su corazón se habia detenido al ver como su cara estaba siendo atravesada por tres líneas horizontales profundas. Mantenía cerrado un ojo por el tremendo hinchazón que lo envolvía. Lo que faltaba, que ahora se quede tuerco- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Podríamos haber compartido el impacto de golpe. _

_-Nooo, mi lady- le costaba hablar pero aun así, sonaba seguro y sincero, como si estuviera acostumbrado al dolor- no me perdonaría si usted saldría lastimada. _

_Una flecha cayó sobre el oso. El arquero era uno de los hombres que escoltarían a Jenne. Otro le tiro a la joven la navaja que habia herido ase un rato a Hoat_

_-Toma- le tira a Brick- Se lo humillante que es, que una mujer te salve la vida. Utilízalo como defensa ¡Pero te venís conmigo!_

_Fin del flashback_

Tuvieron que salir corriendo, literalmente, debido a la furia exagerada de Hoat cuando el Caballero de Thart habia matado al oso con una simple e insignificante navaja en cuestión de segundos.

Jenne no podía creer como, a pesar de la cantidad de heridas graves que tenía el rubio mayor, seguía manteniéndose parado, como si estuviera sano y salvo.

-Eres demasiado bueno y justo para este mundo…- susurro con tristeza la leona, bajando la mirada- eres igual a Ned Stark, hombres como vos mueren rápido. No puedes ser demasiado noble.

Un silencio curioso gobernó el ambiente entre los dos. Brick no dijo nada. Él nunca tuvo el honor de conocer al gran Eddard Stark, pero escucho lo suficiente de su esposa para saber que era un hombre, excepcionalmente leal y honorable. El tipo de caballero que se relatan en las canciones. El tipo de caballero que él quiere ser.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ser la escolta de la Stark?- pregunta sin razón Jenne, con los ojos pegados al piso- Cualquier señor lloraría por tenerte

-Pero no cualquiera es de mi gusto. Lady Catelyn comprende mi manera de pensar y la verdad, es una mujer para admirar

Esta vez, fue Jenne la que no dijo nada

* * *

Habia pasado solamente dos dias desde la muerte de Joffrey Baratheon, cuando la mujer tomo su decisión. Sabía que era lo que el quería y no podía impedírselo. Tenía puesto un vestido largo bordo con un corpiño dorado lleno de encaje, las doncellas le habían colocado una peluca larga y rubia; ella odiaba llevarla, le picaba tanto como quemaba pero su hermanita querida Cercei le habia "ordenado" llevarla para que parecer travesti

Sus delgados dedos de cuero se habían detenido en la mitad del libro, donde se notaba que habia dos páginas arrancadas. Unos suaves golpes retomaron en la puerta y ella susurro un leve "Pase"

Ahí estaba Brick de Thart, bien peinado y con una armadura blanca y brillante, resaltando más sus enormes músculos, la armadura más costosa que Jenne habia visto en su vida… parece que Cercei se tomó en serio, el querer tenerlo adentro de la Guardia Real. Estaba esplendido y medianamente más pasable que de costumbre. La mano derecha estaba hecha de oro, aunque un poco sustanciosa para su gusto

-Este libro cuenta las historias de los Comandantes de la Guardia Real…- susurro Jenne, mostrándole el pasado volumen- cuando mi hermano fue Mano del Rey ordeno que escribieran mi historia, aunque fuera una mujer y no llegue a ningún puesto alto- sonríe con melancolía, pasando la yema de sus dedos entre el contorno grueso de las hojas- lo habia adornado con hilos de oro en los márgenes, habia colocado leones rojos y demás frases empalagosas…. Apenas llegue, mi padre arranco las páginas y me obligo a mirar cómo se volvían cenizas en el fuego, gruñendo que Tyrion era un monstruo al que le gustaba revivir la vergüenza de la familia… como si su simple presencia no fuera necesaria.

-Mi señora…- Jenne levanta la mano para detenerle, obligándose a sí misma a no soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Me entere que mi hermanita te propuso el puesto de Comandante, igual que mi padre. ¿Por qué no aceptaste? Es una oportunidad de oro.

-Puede que en otros tiempos si hubiera aceptado… pero ahora tengo otras cosas en mente.

-¿Cómo qué?- a pesar que su rostro se quebrantaba ante las fuertes emociones se obligó a sonreír- ¿Casarte con una buena mujer y tener excelentes tierras?

-Dudo mucho que querían un monstruo manco como yo

-A mí no me molestaría

Esa frase sonaba excelente en su mente, pero las letras salieron de su boca en un acto de desesperación. Soltó una leve risita engañosa, como si fuese una pequeña broma.

-Entonces… ¿No importa lo que diga, vas a salir a buscar a Sansa Stark y protegerla?

-Por supuesto, prometí protegerlas hasta que se reunieran con su madre

-En ese caso, te tengo un regalo.

A su lado, saco la polvorienta tela para dejar expuesta la espada de acero valyrio, la hoja era fina con bucles rojos y negros que bailaban en los ojos ansiosos de Brick. Conocía bien el tipo de acero que centellaba contra la luz del sol, dándole un aspecto más estremecedor contradiciendo su bella apariencia

-Cuando fundieron la espada de Ned Stark, habia tanto acero para hacer dos… Mi padre se quedó con una mientras que la otra se lo dio a Joffrey- despacio, la mujer agarro la muñeca del caballero guiándolo hacia la espada- me costó mucho pedirle "prestada" pero quiero que la tomes.

-¿Por qué? Su padre…

-Protege a la hija de Ned Stark con la espada de Ned Stark- al ver que este no se animaba a agarrarla, continuo- esta espada tomara muchas vidas inocentes si continua en la familia Lannister, no existe nadie mejor que vos para darle un destino digno.

Brick trago una cantidad considerable de saliva, debatiéndose a sí mismo si era lo correcto o no. La tentación de tener una espada valirya era demasiado, la soberbia lo dominaba como si fuese un demonio queriendo incitarlo a tales actos de maldad

-Catelyn hubiera querido que vos la tuvieras

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que tuviera el coraje suficiente para tomarla. Como si fuese delicada y fácil de romper, la agarro firme pero sin mucha fuerza, dejándola bailar en el aire. Era ligera como pluma pero con un terrible cosquilleo de poder besando su piel como una doncella.

-_Guardajuramentos…- _sus grandes ojos azules se posaron en los esmeraldas casi vidriosos- ese es su nombre. Lo hare por Lady Stark… y por vos.

No supo cómo fue posible que las lágrimas no salieran. Tampoco lloro cuando lo vio cabalgando hacia el verde camino desierto junto con el antiguo escudero de su hermano, pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba quebrando por dentro.


End file.
